FF8 2: Le future du passé
by Aeris Hikari
Summary: 3 jeunes gens se retrouvent coincés dans le passé...Chapitre 8 en cour d'écriture
1. Chapitre 1: le début de la fin

**Disclaimer:** les personnages et lieux appartiennent à SquarEnix

**Remerciements: **A mon ami Baron Noire et tous mes autres bêta lecteurs. Et à Jalk Thorn qui m'a donné aux Fans Fictions grâce à Quistis 1et 2 ( le 3 est bien aussi mais y a pas la fin).

**Attention : **Cette histoire contient quelques mots grossiers.

L'histoire se déroule à peu prés 21 ans dans le future... Et elle est très complexe par moments voilà. C'est ma toute première fan fiction alors pitié soyez indulgents. Bonne lecture.

**PS : ** Désolée pour les fautes et tout ça... C'est Word qui corrige mes fautes et puis je suis Dyslexique ( si il y a de trop grosses fautes prévenez moi quand même que je corrige, merci )

**Chapitre 1:Le début de la fin**

Les 3 jeunes SeeDs étaient devant la tombe de leurs parents. Ils semblaient parler aux pierres tombales sur lesquelles tait marqué le nom des SeeDs valeureux qu'étaient leurs géniteurs. Devant une jeune fille blonde accroupie, une pierre tombale sculpté sur laquelle était marqué le nom de Quistis Trèpe. Un jeune homme blond, les cheveux en pétard, lui était debout, devant une pierre tombale sur laquelle était marquée Seifert Almassy. La dernière était brune et était devant la tombe de sa mère Linoa Leonheart.

Tous repensaient à la façon dont étaient mortes les personnes qui leur étaient chères ou, pour la fille de Linoa, se demandait ce que se serait s'ils étaient encor vivants. En effet Xélana Leonheart n'avait jamais connu sa mère. Celle ci était morte à l'accouchement et la jeune fille n'avait plus que son père, Squall Leonheart.

Zell attendait dans l'Hydre 4.Il n'avait rien a faire dans le cimetière. Il avait une femme, des gosses et même un job a plein temps. La seule raison qui l'a poussé à venir c'était... Ultimecia la sorcière du futur.

Elle venait donc de cette époque quand lui et ses amis l'avaient combattues il y a 21 ans.

Zell : On y va!

La fille de Quistis : J'arrive

Le fils de Seifer : M'vlà

Xélana : Je suis là !

Les trois amis entrèrent dans le vaisseau rouge et Zell démarra à toute vitesse.

La fille de Quistis, Maria Trèpe, ruminai de sombres pensées. C'est elle qui avait insister pour que l'expédition se passe à l'aube. En effet si elle avait eu lieu la nuit la jeune fille blonde n'aurait pas été du voyage car on ne sait comment ni pourquoi mais le soir de ses 15 ans, elle s'est transformée en vampire et sa première victime fut... sa mère qui, a l'époque, était la directrice de la B.G.U. La fille avait été designer par sa mère comme successeur au poste de directrice. La nuit pendant laquelle ce drame se passa fut le même ou l'a découvris les vrais visage d'Ultimecia. Le même ou Seifer et sa femme moururent devant les yeux de leur fils Max. Le même ou... Xélana vit son père blessé tomber dans les comas dans lequel il est resté.

Ultimecia était une de leurs amies qu'ils connaissaient depuis toujours. C'était la fille de Fujin et Rajin : Raïssa. La jeune fille avait hérité des pouvoirs de Linoa a la naissance de Xélana. Il y avait donc deux sorcières ont la B.G.U. : Xélana et Raïssa.

Le petit groupe arriva sur Centra où se trouvait l'immense citadelle de leur ennemie. Le château était gris et des gargouilles trônaient au-dessus de l'immense porte qu'ils devaient franchir. Suivant Zell, les enfants des héros passèrent par le même chemin que leurs parents autrefois. Sauf Max le fils de Seifer qui étaient le premier de sa famille à pénétrer dans l'immense citadelle.

Les 4 amis arrivèrent, après maints combats contre les monstres surpuissants qui peuplaient le château, devant l'immense porte qui les séparaient de la chambre de Raïssa.

Xélana : _Nous voici... J'espère vaincre. Pour Papa!_

Maria : _Maman j'espère que tu me regarde. Où que tu sois..._

Max : _Tu n'es pas mort pour rien père. Je terminerais le travail !_


	2. Chapitre 2: Combat Final?

**Chapitre 2 : Le combat final ?**

L'immense porte s'ouvris dans un grincement sinistre. Les combattants sentirent les secondes s'écouler pendant que le grincement se prolongeait. C'est alors que la nécromancienne aux yeux de cuivre apparue devant eux. Ils furent éblouis par la puissance qui émanait de la fille de Fujin et aussi, d'une certaine manière, de la beauté charismatique de leur ennemie.

Raïssa: Bienvenu pauvre SeeDs! Je ne m'attendais pas a une visite aussi matinal! Oh je voie pourquoi... La meurtrière est parmi nous!

Xélana dû retenir la jeune directrice qui allait se jeter sur la sorcière à cette allusion.

Maria : Tu dis encore un seul mot sur cette histoire et je te tue sans attendre la fin de ton bla-bla

Raïssa : Hey ! Dans le passé ta mère était plus polie que ça !

Maria : Alors là tu vas le payer !

Le combat commença. La sorcière déploya ses ailes de jais et se prépara à lancer ses magies les plus destructrices. Le premier coup fut porté par Maria qui, dans une colère noire, utilisa une nouvelle technique spéciale apprise grâce à sa G-Force fétiche : Fenril (il faut bien que j'invente de nouvelles techniques ). Elle sortit ses implantations de griffes et cribla de coup la sorcière. Xélana, qui elle aussi était une sorcière, lança un triple sur elle-même et envoya un Aura sur ses équipiers. Déjà, Zell fit sa limite Stratosphère ce qui enleva un maximum de vie à Raïssa. Max n'eut pas le temps d'enclencher sa Limite que Raïssa envoya un Ultima dévastateur. Heureusement, les 4 combattants avaient fait le plein de Maxiélixir. Maria en utilisa un et toute l'équipe récupéra ses points de vie. Les SeeDs étaient plus rapide que Ultimecia qui lançait, tantôt des Ultimas et tantôt des Apocalypses. Au bout d'un quart d'heur de combat, Xélana invoqua la puissance dévastatrice de Bahamut. Le dragon noir sorti des nuages pour se ruer vers son ennemis avant de revenir en arrière et de jeter son rayon lumineux : Ouroboros. Le dragon disparu et Ultimecia semblait à bout de force.

Raïssa : Vous pensez peu être m'avoir mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

La sorcière s'enfuit en volant dans les couloirs de la citadelle.

Max : Vite ! Suivons là avant qu'elle ne nous échappe !

Les 3 jeunes gens coururent alors à la poursuite de la sorcière. Zell était trop fatigué et fut donc très vite distancé par les jeunes. Puis, au détour d'un couloir, il fut témoin d'une scène insolite. Il voyait les enfants de ses amis sauter dans un tourbillon blanc. Il voulu les secourir mais le tourbillon se referma avant qu'il n'ai pue l'atteindre.

Zell : Les enfants ! Merde !

Il frappa le sol du poing en se demandant où avaient atterri ses protégés.


	3. Chapitre 3: Monde connu et inconnu

**Chapitre 3 : Monde connu et inconnu**

Maria était étendue sur le sol, elle et ses amis étaient parti à la poursuite de Ultimecia. Elle se rappela avoir vu la présidente Galbadienne April dans un couloir et que cette dernière, accompagné de Ultimecia, avait disparu dans un tourbillon blanc. Elle et ses amis avaient suivit les deux ennemis et étaient maintenant étendus, inconscient dans un champ de fleurs multicolores.

Maria était à peu prés réveillés mais sa vision était floue. Elle vit un ombre s'approcher d'elle, elle entendit des paroles incompréhensibles puis se rendormis.

Xélana se réveilla la première et fut agréablement surprise de voir que la nuit soi tombée et que Maria n'avait pas subi de transformation. Elle vit qu'elle et ses amis se trouvaient dans des lits de draps blancs dans des maisons aux mures de pierre ancienne. On entendait en bruit de fond le roulement des vagues sur le sable et un phare éclairait les flots non loin de la maison. La jeune sorcière se leva et se dirigea vers une porte devant le lit. Elle découvris une salle de jeu pour enfant aux mures anciens et neuf à la fois comme si quelqu'un avait rénové une partie de la façade. Une femme, tout de noire vêtue se trouvait à un bureau au coin de la pièce.

Xélana : _Mais je connais cette personne... mais à mon époque elle... elle a des cheveux gris... serait-ce... _Edea ?

Edea : Je vois que vous me connaissez... vous avez bien dormis ?

Xélana : Oui merci grand... euh... madame... _grand-mère Edea..._

Edea : Je suis soulagée de vous voir réveillé. Cela fait 2 jours que vous dormez sans relâche

Xélana : Deux jours ! Et il n'y a pas eu d'événements anormaux avec mon amie ? La blonde...

Edea : Non pourquoi ? A-t-elle un sommeille agité ?

Xélana : Rien madame... dites-moi... Où sommes-nous ? La BGU est-elle prés d'ici ?

Edea : Oh! Vous êtes des étudiants ? Je comprends tout a présent... Vous êtes à mon Orphelinat que j'ai reconstruit avec l'aide de Cid votre proviseur. La BGU ne devrait pas tarder car mes protégés et mon mari doivent venir fêter l'anniversaire de la mort d'Ultimecia ici. Vous pourrez alors retourner dans l'Université.

La gouvernante avait dit ceci avec une douceur que Xélana ne connaissait que chez elle. Ses amis et elle-même avaient pris l'habitude de l'appeler grand-mère car leurs parents avaient été élevé dans son orphelinat et par ce qu'elle était toujours gentille avec eux.

Xélana : _Cid est encore proviseur ? Suis-je donc arrivé dans le passé ? _

Edea remarqua que la jeune fille avait l'aire soucieuse. Puis elle remarqua qu'elle avait mis sa main sur son front exactement comme Squall quand il était contrarié.

Edea : _J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vue cette jeune fille..._

Xélana : Madame Edea... Squall et Linoa vont-il venir également ?

Demanda-t-elle avec espoir de revoir ses parents. De voir sa mère...

Edea : Oui ils viendront mais pourquoi cette question ?

Xélana : Pour... pour rien... c'est juste que je n'ai jamais pue les voir de prés et ça me fiche un peu le trac

Edea ne posa pas de questions. Elle avait deviner que la jeune fille mentait mais elle sentait aussi la nostalgie dans la voix de Xélana. Edea regarda la plage et écoutait le bruit des vagues qui s'échouaient sur le rivage.

Xélana se croyait dans un rêve. Non seulement elle allait voir sa mère mais en plus, si elle restait assez longtemps, elle pourrait assister à sa naissance et peut-être changer l'histoire.

Xélana : _Je pourrai sauver ma mère... Je pourrais faire en sorte qu'elle ne meure pas..._

Xélana salua Edea et partie faire un tous sur la plage pour trouver la grotte de mithril où Maria devait être enfermé le lendemain. Les vampires ne craignant que le mithril et pour ne pas que la nuit suivante tourne à la catastrophe, Xélana se devait d'enfermer sa meilleure amie dans cette grotte découverte il y a 10 ans par Edea et son mari.

Xélana : _Maria... je sais que tu voudras voir ta mère aussi mais nous ne pouvons pas courir le risque que ton autre partie fasse irruption pendant la fête de demain._

Elle pénétra dans la grotte dont les parois argentées reflétaient les rayons de lune.


	4. Chapitre 4: L'anniversaire

**Chapitre 4 : L'anniversaire**

Le lendemain, Maria fut surprise de voir son amie Xélana et Max penché au-dessus d'elle, l'aire inquiet.

Maria : Quoi ? J'ai encor dormi jusqu'à 14h ? Vous savez bien que la vampire ne me laisse pas de repos et que... où on est là ?

Xélana : Tu ne vas pas me croire mais... ça fait 3 jours que tu dors, que la vampire ne s'est pas manifesté et... on est 20 ans dans le passé.

Maria, qui était encor ensuquée, ne compris pas tout de suite.

Maria : C'est pas grave je rattraperai le temps perdu tout à... QUOI? Je ne suis même pas née !

Max : On sait! Et nous non plus. Xélana a sorti qu'on était de la BGU à Grand-Mère Edea. Et devine quoi ! Nos parents vont venir ce soir !

Maria sembla heureuse de cette nouvelle mais baissa la tête aussitôt.

Xélana : Maria... Ne t'en fait pas. Ils restent pendant la semaine et la grotte de mithril est juste à côté. On va enfin voir nos parents ! Tu vas retrouver ta mère, peu être que tu sauras enfin qui est ton père ! Et moi je verrai maman après tout ce temps !

Le groupe parla de ce qu'ils voulaient faire avec leurs parents pendant cette semaine. Ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Edea arrive pour leur annoncer que le déjeuné était prêt. Ils mangèrent à leur faim en discutant de l'actualité avec Edea. Après le repas, les trois amis se retrouvèrent dans le vieux phare pour parler de leur situation.

Max : C'est pas vrai ! Nous sommes 10 mois avant la naissance de Maria... Mon père est même pas encor revenu à la BGU. Je voulait tant le voir.

Xélana : C'est dommage pour toi mais... pense un peu à Maria ! Elle ne pourra voir sa mère que demain matin. Au faite j'aurai besoin de l'un de tes Décubitus pour fermer la grotte.

Maria : Elle à raison. Mon autre moi ne doit pas intervenir. Si ça arrivait jamais nous ne naîtrons ! Ce serai horrible pour le présent... enfin le futur... enfin notre époque.

Max : Compte sur moi pour utiliser ma magie.

Xélana : Bon... Et n'oubliez pas il ne faut pas intervenir dans ce passé d'accord ?

Max et Maria : C'est OK !

---------------------------------------------------------------

La nuit tombait sur l'orphelinat. Maria était seuls ans la caverne. Elle sentait son autre elle prendre petit a petit le dessus sur elle. Au fur et a mesure que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, des ailes apparaissaient sur son dos et ses dents s'allongeaient. Max utilisa un décubitus pour faire s'envoler un morceau de mithril et le plaça à l'entrée de la grotte alors que les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient.

Puis Max et Xélana partirent à l'orphelinat.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Tout le monde était rassemblé pour fêter l'anniversaire de la mort d'Ultimecia. Quistis parlait avec la gouvernante tandis que Squall et Linoa discutaient avec Selphie qui était repartie depuis peu à Trabia pour aider les élèves à reconstruire leur école qui était sur le point d'être finit. Irvine, lui faisait le tour de tous les groupes pour draguer un coup Selphie et un coup Quistis... Quant à Zell, il s'était déjà jeté sur le buffet pour manger tous les bretzels avant qu'il n'y en ai plus tandis que sa petite amie bibliothécaire le regardait avec amusement. Tout le groupe était là sauf Fujin, Raijin et Seifer.

En entrant dans la salle, Maria et Max étaient très stressé. Ils allaient voir leurs parents et amis plus jeunes qu'eux. Maria repéra tout de suite son père en compagnie d'une femme aux cheveux brun avec une mèche châtain foncée. Elle vit, sur le collier de cette étrangère, la bague que son père lui avait donné en souvenir de sa chère mère. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle trouvait sa mère si belle et vit qu'effectivement elle lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Xélana : _Maman... C'est ma maman..._

Max pris la main de Xélana qui rougis à ce geste puis le jeune homme dit doucement a son amie.

Max : Vas y. Je sais que tu mœurs d'envi de la rencontrer n'ai pas peur je suis pas loin.

La jeune fille sentait son cœur battre encor plus. Il est vrai que Max ne l'avait jamais laissée indifférente mais elle s'était promis de ne pas lui montrer ses sentiments pour ne pas faire de la peine a une personne à qui elle tenait et qui était, elle aussi, amoureuse.

Elle fit un hochement de la tête comme toute réponse puis partie se présenter à sa mère. Max, lui rejoint celui qui fut son tuteur pendant 4 ans. Zell se goinfrait comme il ne l'avait jamais vue. Il est vrai que dans son présent il était un peu grassouillet et maintenant il en savait la cause. Il était tout de même un peu déçu. Il aurai tan aimé voir son père et sa mère. Il ne savait pas comment ils s'étaient rencontré et il voulait tan les voir une fois de plus.

---------------------------------------------------

Maria était à présent devenue la redoutable vampire de la nuit. Elle regardait avec mépris sa prison de métal magique. Elle sentait l'irrésistible odeur de son propre sang. Elle savait qu'elle était dans le passé. Sinon comment se ferait-il qu'elle sente l'odeur du sang de sa mère.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes de l'auteur : ** Salut a tous ! Alors je voulait faire le points sur certaines choses.

1.Le nom de Xéléna vient du nom d'un personnage d'un fan fic que j'ai lue il y a très très très longtemps. Je trouvais ce nom joli alors je l'ai utilisé.

2 .Comme vous l'avez remarqué, les chapitres sont très courts et souvent bourrés de faute d'orthographe. Ne vous en faites pas, les chapitres vont se rallonger vite fait, pas trop car je n'ai pas encor le coup de main mais je fait de mon mieux. Pour l'orthographe, ben... comme je l'ai expliqué dans le 1er chapitre, je suis Dyslexique et je n'arrive pas à voir mes fautes donc C'est Word qui les corriges ( même si il faut plus de fautes que moi mdr)

3. Les personnages n'ont pas été bien mis en place au départ je le confesse. Mais ils seront développés au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

Bon aller ! Il y a longtemps déjà que j'ai écrit les 5 premiers chapitres et je viens à peine de finir le 6ém donc vous les aurez bientôt promis

Je vous embrasse tous !


	5. Chapitre5: Le calme avant la tempête

**Chapitre 5 : Le calme avant la tempête**

Une fois l'aube levée, Xélana et Max profitèrent de l'assoupissement de leurs parents et amis pour aller chercher Maria dans l'immense grotte de mithril. Max utilisa un autre décubitus pour sortir son amie de la caverne argentée. Cette dernière avait repris son apparence initiale et dormait sur le sol rocailleux. Max la regardait avec un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. La jeune femme était si attendrissante quand elle dormait. Xélana réveilla sa meilleure amie avec douceur pour ne pas la brusquer. Après son réveille, les 3 enfants du futur repartirent dans la chambre de l'orphelinat sans se faire repérer et se mirent au lit. Quand ils entendirent le premier bâillement signalant le réveille de l'un des 6 héros, ils firent semblant de se réveiller pareillement. Maria était un peu male en point car la vampire avait gardé son corps éveillé toute la nuit mais l'amour qu'elle portait pour sa mère lui donnait les forces pour rester éveillée. Dans la pièce d'à côté, toute l'équipe était réveillée excepté Zell qui ronflait comme un bienheureux. C'est à ce moment que Maria revit enfin sa très chère mère. Elle la trouvait encor plus belle que dans ses souvenirs.

Maria : _Maman... Maman enfin je te retrouve !_

Quistis remarqua de cette jeune femme la regardait intensément. Elle ne l'avait pas vue à la fête de la veille. Sans doute dormait-t-elle déjà à ce moment là car l'ex-prof trouvait que cet personne avait l'aire très fatiguée. Sans doute souffrait-t-elle d'anémie. Elle lui sourit en signe de bonjour et fit un signe de la tête.

Linoa regardait ces personnes avec attention. C'était étrange mais elle avait une impression de déjà vu. La nouvelle, une fille blonde avec un tatouage en forme de papillon coloré entourant son nombril mis à nu, ressemblait énormément à Quistis. C'était son sosie parfait à part certains détaillent comme le tatouage, ses vêtements et ses implants de griffe. L'autre fille, celle qui leur avait parlé la veille avait fait naître en elle un sentiment de bonheur et de tendresse. C'était comme si cette fille était une amie perdu depuis longtemps.

----------------------------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps dans le future...

----------------------------------------------------------

Zell regardait désespérément l'endroit où se trouvait ses protégés il y a quelques instants. Comment allait-il annoncer ça aux autres ? Et sans directrice, la BGU serait la proie du nouveau gouvernement Galbadien et en particulier de leur nouvelle présidente la mystérieuse April. Il fit demi-tour pour sortir de la citadelle et trouva sur son chemin un message gravé dans la pierre. On aurait dit que c'était l'écriture de Max mais Zell pensa que c'était le fruit de son imagination. Zell lut tout de même le message qui confirma ses pensées. A moitié effacé par le temps, Zell n'avait pue déchiffré que quelques mots : _... passé... April... jumelle... détruit la... malédiction..._

Zell : Putain de merde! Ils ne sont pas...

Zell marqua ces mots sur un bout de papier traînant dans sa poche avec son stylo qu'il emportait partout avec lui. Puis le tuteur des 3 SeeDs courus se mettre aux commandes de l'Hydre 4.

Zell : _Il faut que j'aille voir Ellone au plus vite... Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame mais tout ce que je peu affirmer c'est que les enfants ont besoin d'aide où qu'ils soient._

Puis l'immense machine décolla lentement pour se diriger vers l'orphelinat d'Edea.

----------------------------------------------------

Maria était en plaine discutions avec sa mère qu'elle aimait tan alors que Xélana faisait de même avec la sienne. Max regardait les deux jeunes filles intensément. Il aimerait tan que son père soit présent. Après le divorce qui avait déchiré sa famille, le jeune homme avait vécu avec son père à Balamb et ne voyait que rarement sa mère. Ils étaient devenus très complices et Seifer lui avait tout appris depuis le maniement des armes jusqu'à l'utilisation des G-Forces.

Irvine remarqua que le garçon avait l'air soucieux. Il avait surtout remarqué l'énorme mitraillette qu'il portait sur lui mais le jeune homme habillé en cow-boy pouvait aussi voir autre chose que les armes étranges de ces soit disant étudiants. S'éloignant de Selphie qui bavardait avec Edea, il s'approcha de Max et lui demanda :

Irvine : Hey ! Ça va pas ? tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette

Max : C'est rien... je pense juste à une personne qui me manque...

Irvine : Tu as de la famille c'est ça ? Des parents, des frères et sœur... Tu as de la chance. Nous tous on n'a jamais connu nos parents exceptés Linoa. Les amis il n'y a que ça de vrai...

Max : _Ah bon ? Ben tu verras bien quand Squall retrouvera son cher père..._ Oui j'ai de la famille... du moins j'en avais...

Irvine se sentait mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas froisser ce mec. Il voulait juste essayer d'être sympas. Il décida alors de changer de sujet

Irvine : Elle est chouette ton arme... Je n'en ai jamais vu des comme ça avant.

Max : _Il n'a vraiment pas changer depuis le passé jusqu'au présent... et dire que c'est lui qui m'a fabriqué cette arme... _C'est normal cette arme est unique... C'est un ami de ma famille qui me l'a forgé.

Irvine : Et ben ! Il est fortiche ton ami.

Max : Oui super fortiche mais pas très doué avec les femmes.

Max souris amicalement à Irvine qui avait l'air dubitatif. Puis le jeune homme blond rit malicieusement avant de se lever pour regarder à la fenêtre. Il devait être 6 heures et le soleil n'allaient pas tarder à se coucher. Quelques minutes plus tard, Xélana et lui enfermèrent Maria dans la grotte pour une nouvelle nuit de transformation.

------------------------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps à Galbadia, une femme au visage fin et aux cheveux d'ébène souriait dans l'ombre. Dans l'immense bureau de feu le président Deling, cette femme avait convoqué les chefs de la minable armée Galbadienne. L'opération G-Force allait bientôt commencer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes de l'auteur : **Salut a tous !

Voici donc le chapitre5. Ici on en apprend un peut plus sur nos trois héros.

Le fait que Linoa ressente de la tendresse pour Xélana me vient d'une idée philosophique qui m'est venue comme ça... Je me suis dit que le sentiment maternel n'avait pas de limites... C'est un peu niais mais ça rend la relation Xélana/ Linoa attendrissante.

Mais quel est ce fameux projet G-Force ? Et que signifient les inscriptions trouvées par Zell ? Comment Seifer va-t-il réintégré la BGU ?

Vous le saurez dans les prochains chapitres...


	6. Chapitre 6: Les erreurs du passé

**Chapitre 6 : Les erreurs du passé**

Le lendemain, Squall et les autres durent retourner à la BGU. Xélana et ses amis n'avaient d'autre choix que de les suivre car ils avaient prétendu qu'ils étaient des élèves de l'école volante. Maria aurait préféré rester avec Edea car, à cette époque, la salle de mithril n'existait pas encor. Mais Xélana avait déjà prévu un plan. Elle avait emporté avec elle un morceau de mithril assez gros pour que, si on le faisait fondre, il puisse recouvrir une chambre d'étudiant. Malgré la petite taille de la pierre de métal magique, les 3 jeunes gens savaient que c'était une matière qui était hypercondenssé et donc qu'une petite pierre d'un moindre volume était l'équivalent à plusieurs litres de métal. Avec les magies du futur, ils pourraient faire fondre ce métal à une vitesse hallucinante et repeindre la chambre de Maria avec.

Une fois arrivées dans la BGU, Max, Xélana et Maria eurent un sourire complice. La BGU était donc exactement pareil dans le passé. Quistis leurs demanda s'ils avaient les clefs de leurs chambres et Max répondit qu'ils les avaient perdu. Quistis leur conseilla alors d'aller voir Cid cour régler le problème ce qu'ils firent sans attendre.

L'entrevue se déroula sans anicroche grâce à Maria qui connaissait les anciennes modalités de réintégration de l'école en cas de perte de la clef.

Les jeunes gens partir à la suite dans leur chambre respective. Xélana et Maria avaient des dortoirs à côtés et Max était avec un étudiant nommé Axel. Après avoir fait une brève visite de leurs dortoirs respectifs, les trois jeunes gens du futur se rendirent à la cafétéria. Dubitatifs, ils songeaient à ce voyage dans le passé. Revoir leurs parents avait bouleversé les deux jeunes filles et Max se posait des questions sur ce qui allait se passer à présent.

Ellone ne leur avait jamais parlé de cette partie du passé de leurs parents. Et pourtant elle était la seule à avoir une mémoire intouché par les effets secondaires de l'utilisation des G-Forces.

Max : Il doit quand même il y avoir quelque chose qu'on peut faire contre Raïssa ! Tien Maria comme t'est directrice tu as peu être lu des trucs dans les archives au quelque chose comme ça !

Maria : Calme-toi ! Oui j'ai lu des trucs aux archives mais rien ne s'est passé pendant cette période si ce n'est le retour de ton père à la BGU 8 mois avant ma naissance... A part ça rien de spéciale sinon que ma mère à accouché à Galbadia et que personne ne connais mon père... La conclusion est que nous allons nous embêter un peu ici jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution...

Xélana : Et tant qu'on ne l'a pas trouvée pas question que tu utilise ta G-Force spéciale Maria et toi Max ne fait pas le malin en montrant aux autres comment marche ton ChronoRégisseur (CR)... Personne ne devra montrer son CR!

Max et Maria acquiescèrent et les trois amis camouflèrent alors leur CR en montre à bracelet simple. Maria était songeuse. Elle pensait aux archives qu'elle avait lue et se remémorait un passage qui lui semblait sans importance sur le moment. Elle se rappelait très bien du papier légèrement froissé entre ses mains et la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur ces vieux dossiers. C'était le compte rendu des missions de SeeD de l'année et sa mère avait été envoyée à Centra avec deux SeeDs et seul sa mère était revenue mais juste peu après son accouchement... étrange. Elle ne se rappelait pas de la date exacte du début de la mission mais Maria était presque sure que cela avait un rapport avec son père biologique.

Maria : _Maman a due rencontrer mon père lors de cette mission... Si seulement je pouvais y aller avec elle juste pour le voir..._

Xélana : Hey Maria. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Max : J'aime pas quand tu fait cette tête là on dirait que tu oubli tout ce qui t'entoure...

Maria : Désolé... Je pensais à quelque chose...

----------------------------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps dans le future...

----------------------------------------------------------

Zell était en route pour l'orphelinat d'Edea et Ellone. Les deux femmes avaient fait équipe et, grâce aux subventions venues du résident Laguna, l'orphelinat avait été totalement restauré. L'Hydre 4 se posa à 500m de la battisse et Zell sorti de l'appareil en courrant. Ellone était sortie de l'orphelinat pour l'accueillir avec les enfants. Elle portait l'un des derniers arrivés. Un petit garçon d'environ 1 an qui avait perdu ses parents il y a quelques mois à cause d'un Xylomide. Surprise par l'aire paniqué de son vieil ami, Ellone donna le bébé à la plus grande des orphelines, la petite Lilas âgée de 13 ans, et se précipita voir son ami aux pics.

Zell, d'une voie essoufflée : Ellone! Putain merde Ellone les enfants ont disparurent! Max, Maria et Xélana son parti dans un tourbillon temporel de ce vieux fou de Geyser !

Ellone soupira alors. Ce n'était que ça. Elle savait que cela arriverait un jour.

Zell : Ellone mais qu'est ce que tu fous ! Je te dis que les gosses sont partis dans le passé et toi tu semble soulagée ! Vraiment je ne te comprends pas !

Elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

Ellone : Ne t'en fait pas pour eux. Ils vont très bien s'en tirer. Nous savons tous les deux très bien ce qui va se passer pour eux désormais… a moins que… Tu n'as pas oublié n'est ce pas ?

Zell : Oublié quoi ? Mais comment peut-tu être aussi calme alors que la directrice de la BGU et ses deux meilleurs Seeds sont perdus quelque part dans le passé! Tu te fiche que les seuls enfants de nos amis son peu être en dan…

Ellone: Je te dit que tout va bien pour eux ! Rah… C'est vrai que les ChronoRégisseurs ont été inventés trop tard… ne t'en fait pas pour eux. Tant qu'ils ne changent rien au passé tout ira bien. Je te le promet Zell.

Zell : Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte Ellone! Qu'est ce qui va arriver aux enfants? Sur le mur de la citadelle j'ai vu un message de Max et il semble que quelque chose ne tourna pas rond dans le passé !

Ellone : Je t'ai dit de te calmer ! Les enfants retournez jouer je doit parler seule à seule avec l'oncle Zell.

Les orphelins : D'accord gouvernante !

Les enfants partirent et Lilas s'approcha d'Ellone et lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille avant de partir en faisant attention au bébé.

----------------------------------------------------------

20 ans plus tôt, à Deling City

----------------------------------------------------------

Les troupes d'élites Galbadiennes étaient au garde à vous devant la nouvelle présidente. Elle les avaient convoqués pour le projet G-Force qui nécessiterait beaucoup de forces armées. Elle allait les envoyer à Centra pour chercher l'élément clef au projet. Ils allaient devoir partir pour la tour d'Odin pour chercher cette chose indispensable.

La présidente eut un rictus. Elle remis une mèche de cheveux noire derrière son oreille et fit signe aux troupes de partir.

---------------------------------------------------------

A la BGU, au 2ém étage

---------------------------------------------------------

Quistis avait été convoquée par Cid ainsi que deux autres de ses collègues Seeds. Le directeur de la BGU avait une mission pour eux. Ils devaient se diriger vers Centra et faire une recherche pour le professeur Geyser ce qui justifiait la présence de l'ex professeur. Quistis lue l'ordre de mission attentivement, ce qui montrait son professionnalisme. La jeune femme blonde avait toujours aimé le travail bien fait. Elle n'avait pas d'autre moyen de montrer qu'elle existait que de bosser dure. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait fait des études poussées et qu'elle avait réussit son examen de SeeD à l'age de 15 ans. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'elle avait tenté le difficile concours de professorat qu'elle réussit avec brio à l'age de 17 ans, devenant ainsi la plus jeune professeur jamais connue jusqu'alors.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle approchait de son 20ém anniversaire, Quistis pensait qu'elle resterait seule toute sa vie. Le seul garçon qui l'ai jamais attirée était avec une autre, Seifer avait disparu de la circulation et même ses amis ne lui apportaient pas autant de réconfort que son travail. Faisant le salut du SeeD, Quistis sortie du bureau avec ses compagnons de mission sans se douter que Maria l'avait épié dans l'ombre. Elle voulait voir sa mère le plus souvent possible. Si cette dernière avait été convoquée par Cid, cela voulait dire que ses parents allaient bientôt se rencontrer. Maria voulait tant voir à quoi ressemblait son père. C'était la seule chose qui lui avait manqué dans sa vie jusqu'à la mort de Quistis. La jeune femme soupira. Elle voulait accompagner sa mère à Centra.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa mère avait disparu dans l'ascenseur qu'elle fixait intensément. Elle se retourna et vit Cid, cet homme entre deux ages d'assez petite taille qui lui souriait.

Maria : Grand... euh Monsieur Kramer... Où va le professeur Trèpe?

Cid : Elle va juste faire des recherches pour ce vieux fou de Geyser. Tu as l'aire soucieuse... Serait-tu Trépiste ?

Maria : Non pas du tout... C'est juste que...

Cid : Tu porte l'uniforme des SeeDs et pourtant je ne me souviens pas de toi. Je n'ai même pas trouvé de fichier sur une Maria Bloomer, une Xélana Loris ou un Max Knight. C'est comme si vous n'aviez jamais existé.

Maria : Sans doute par ce que nous venons de Galbadia. Ils n'ont pas encor envoyés nos dossiers de là bas... Ils sont toujours en retard pour ce genre de chose. _La bonne excuse..._

Cid était dubitatif. Soit cette jeune fille savait très bien mentir et lui cachait quelque chose soit le nouveau directeur de la GGU avait une idée derrière la tête en lui envoyant ces trois jeunes SeeDs. La jeune fille blonde lui fit le salut du SeeD avant de partir. Les trais de la jeune femme lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

--------------------------------------------

Xélana était avec Max dans la Serre de combat. Ces monstres étaient pathétiques. Rien à voir avec ceux de leur présent, trafiqués génétiquement. C'était au moins le 3ém T-Rex qu'ils battaient rien qu'à eux deux et sans utiliser de G-Force. Maria avait déjà crever un œil du monstre préhistorique avec sa balle de Pelote basque et Max, lui, avait réussit à lui arracher un bras à coup de mitraillette.

Xélana (haletante) : Même si nous sommes dans le passé, je ne veut pas m'en séparer !

Max (esquivant la mâchoire du T-Rex) : Pourtant il le faut ! Il a attiré le regard de M. Leonheart. Je sais que tu y est attaché mais il faut pas que tu le porte.

Xélana : C'est trop dur Max ! Je ne peut pas l'enlever ! C'est le collier de ma mère ! Et mon père aussi la laissé sa marque sur ce collier.

La jeune fille avait dit ça en faisant tourner la bague Chronos qui ornaient la mince chaîne d'argent ornementé d'une perle blanche.

Xélana : Même si ma mère... Même si elle est là, dans ce présent, je sais que ce n'est qu'illusion, nous devrons bien un jour rentrer dans notre époque ! Et là, elle ne sera plus là ! Et puis, je peux prétendre auprès de pa... de Squall que ce collier est le même que celui de ma mère car je suis fan d'elle. Un peu comme certains Trépistes qui se sont coiffés comme Quistis.

Max invoqua la Guardian Force Shiva et la reine de glace acheva le monstre sensible a ses attaques.

--------------------------------------------

Ils arrivaient dans les ruines de la Tour d'Odin. La grande femme blonde en costume de SeeD, accompagnée de deux acolytes se rappela du jour où, accompagnée de ses amis, elle avait dû combattre la G-Force Odin. Le combat avait été difficile mais la Guardian avait finit par s'avouer vaincue. Les fouilles pour le professeur Geyser devaient se dérouler dans la chambre d'Odin.

Le petit vaisseau dans lequel le petit groupe était venu se posa à côté de la battisse de métal. Quistis et ses collègues en sortirent et se mirent en marche vers le sommet de la Tour, non sans affronter quelques monstres et en particulier des Tomberry. Prés du vaisseau, une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux au carré sorti en douce de l'arrière du vaisseau. Maria n'avait pue s'empêcher de suivre sa chère mère. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans la mission sous peine de changer le passé et donc le future.

La jeune fille attendit longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un moteur approcher. Un immense vaisseau Galbadien approchait de la Tour d'Odin. Maria alla se cacher derrière une petite colline non loin de là. C'est donc de loin qu'elle vit une centaine de soldat Galbadien sortir du vaisseau et se diriger vers la Tour d'Odin en courrant. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Son père était peut être parmi eux. C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit des coups de feu venant du sommet de la Tour.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes de l'auteur : **Salut a tous !

Ca à été très rapide de vous envoyer les 6 premiers chapitres mais c'est par ce qu'ils étaient déjà finit... Et comme en ce moment je déprime, que j'ai mes cours etc..., le chapitre 7 n'arrivera pas avant un bon bout de temps...

Enfin bref que puis-je dire sur ce chapitre...

« Ce vieux fou de Geyser » C'est vrai qu'il a l'aire dingue ce type. Mais il est tellement drôle... je croie que ce petit surnom va beaucoup revenir c'est moi qui vous le dit...

Je me suis dit qu'il fallait aussi retracer le parcours professionnel de Quistis et expliquer ses états d'âme... Etant mon personnage préféré je trouve triste qu'elle soit encor célibataire...

J'ai fait la scène ( un peu inutile je l'avoue) de la Serre de combat car je me suis dit que Max et Xélana avaient besoins d'une scène a eux donc j'ai prétexté que Xélana gardait encor et toujours le collier de Linoa...

Je suis sur que vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé dans la Tour d'Odin. Vous le saurez bientôt.

Merci de m'avoir lue. Bisou a tous !


	7. Chapitre 7: Angoisses

Chapitre 7 : Angoisses 

Cid parlait à Squall et Linoa dans son bureau. Le vieil homme qui avait déjà délégué la responsabilité de chef des SeeD a Squall avait une autre grande nouvelle pour lui. Et cela n'était sans doute pas sans rapport avec le bruit de couloire qui disait que Squall avait demandé Linoa en mariage. Bien sur, cela n'était qu'une rumeur bien que le chef des SeeDs ait grandement envi de prendre sa chère sorcière pour épouse.

Cid avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il était sur que Squall était enfin prêt.

Cid : Mon cher Squall, comme tu le sais, je ne suis plus tout jeune et je songe bientôt prendre ma retraite. Mais avant cela je dois choisir celui qui dirigera la BGU après mon départ.

Linoa : Ce que vous voulez dire M. Kramer c'est que...

Linoa semblait abasourdie

Cid : Tu as tout deviner Linoa. Squall, je compte sur toi quand je serais parti.

Squall ne disait rien comme toujours. Il ne s'attendait pas a recevoir un tel poste à bientôt 19 ans.

Linoa : Allez Squall dit quelque chose. Tu ne trouve pas ça génial ?

Squall : Monsieur Kramer vous ne pensez pas que je suis un peu trop jeune pour assumer ce genre de responsabilité. Vous devriez plutôt confier la direction de la BGU a un professeur plus âgé.

Cid : Squall crois moi j'y ai longuement réfléchis. Après tout, tu fais un travail formidable en tant que chef des SeeDs et après les événements d'il y a un an tu as su prouver que tu pouvais te sortir de n'importe quelle situation. Et puis... Je pense qu'il veut mieux pour toi avoir un travail un peu plus tranquille si tu souhaite fonder une famille.

Squall : Et bien... nous y voilà. Linoa et moi n'avons que 19 ans. Nous n'allons pas nous marier maintenant... Bien sur j'aime Linoa et j'aimerais un jour me marier mais... nous ne sommes pas encor prêt.

Linoa : Squall... _moi je n'attends que ça. Je sais que nous sommes jeunes mais j'aimerais tant me marier avec toi. Peut être suis-je trop impatiente..._

Cid : Je comprends ça et je ne vais pas partir maintenant. Je comptais bien te laisser quelques temps de réflexions.

Squall : Merci monsieur Kramer

La lumière du soleil couchant passa au travers de la vitre du 2ém étage, illuminant la pièce d'une lueur orangée.

--------------------------------------------------

Des soldats Galbadiens apparurent à l'embrasure de la chambre d'Odin. Quistis, qui inspectait le fauteuil de la G-Force sorti immédiatement son fouet tendit que ses compagnons SeeDs dégainaient respectivement un fusil et une épée. Commença alors une fusillade impressionnante. Quistis n'eau pas le temps de faire un pas que 4 Galbadiens étaient sur elle. L'affrontement ne dura pas longtemps. Quistis avait à peine terrasser ses ennemis que 5 autres prirent leur place. La chambre était envahie par une véritable armée et la jeune femme n'eue pas d'autres choix. Elle détestait utiliser cette attaque, l'ayant subit elle-même lors du combat contre Chronos mais c'était le seul moyen de décimer cette armée. Elle se lança un Aura et utilisa la Limite OuterSpace. L'espace et le temps semblèrent se confondre dans un immense tourbillon. Les soldats avaient l'impression d'être nul part, dans aucune époque, un Rien cosmique.

Quand la Limite pris fin, tous les soldats étaient à terre mais l'armée Galbadienne s'engouffrait sans fin et la fusillade recommença de plus belle. Les deux SeeDs qui accompagnaient Quistis furent terrassés mais Quistis continuait à se battre. C'était la seule chose a faire, combattre. Jusque là, les balles qu'elle avait reçu l'avait juste égratignés mais Quistis s'affaiblissait et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à esquiver les assauts. Elle esquiva de justesse une nouvelle balle qui s'enfonça dans le mur qui formait le dossier du fauteuil d'Odin.

Il y eut un éclaire et le fauteuil s'illumina soudain, projetant les Galbadiens hors de la chambre. Quistis sentis une décharge électrique traverser son corps. Elle voyait son sang qui avait été projeté sur le fauteuil lors de l'attaque luire d'une étrange façon se transformant bientôt en de nouveau éclaires qui traversèrent son corps à leur tour. Le phénomène lui paru durer des heures mais quand la lumière disparut, le soleil était aux Zéniths. Quistis était épuisée. Sa vision était troublée par la décharge qu'elle s'était prise. Elle vit s'approcher les troupes Galbadiennes, mené par une masse informe rouge et noire. Elle entendit, comme venant de très loin le mot Morphée avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

--------------------------------------------------

Maria reconnue la lumière provoquée par la Limite Outherspace. Le combat devait vraiment faire rage là haut. Une fois ma magie finit, il y eut un moment de silence, puis, de nouveau, des coups de fusil.

Maria : _Que se passe-t-il là haut ? Est-ce que mon père est en train de défendre maman ou tente-t-il de la combattre ?_

C'est alors qu'un éclaire bleuté zébra le ciel pourtant dégagé. Maria sentie comme une puissante force qui la poussait en arrière et vit plusieurs soldats tomber de la Tour, comme soufflés de la chambre d'Odin. La Tour se mis à luire d'une lumière bleu aveuglante qui disparu presque aussitôt.

Maria :_ Je n'ai jamais vu ça... Cette tour n'a plus été visitée depuis cette époque si je me souviens bien..._

Le reste des troupes Galbadiennes descendit peu après. Maria remarqua une tache orange dans le flot bleu et rouge des soldats Galbadiens. Sa mère semblait évanouis et un soldat la portait sur ses épaules. Peu après, le vaisseau Galbadien s'envola mais Maria le fixait avec insistance. Parmi les soldats gradés, en rouge dans l'armée Galbadienne, elle avait cru voir une femme aux longs cheveux noirs de jais.

Maria : _Mais que fait-elle ici ? Et pourquoi ma mère a été emmenée et pas les autres SeeDs..._

Après avoir cherché quelques indices dans la chambre d'Odin où elle ne trouva que le corps des deux SeeDs qui avaient accompagné Quistis, La jeune femme s'en retourna et pris le vaisseau Balambien pour repartir à la BGU aussi vite que possible. Les étoiles commençaient à apparaître et la vampire allait bientôt prendre sa place...

--------------------------------------------------

: Nous devons nous faire oublier quelques temps encor ! Tu n'avais pas encor compris ? Je sais que ça fait 1 ans qu'on pourrit sur pied à attendre mais tu l'as entendu ! Il n'est pas prêt !

Encor en train de se chamailler ces deux là. Seifer commençait à se lasser de ce spectacle. Surtout depuis qu'il avait surpris Raijin sortir de la chambre de la colérique Fujin en caleçon un matin. Quand est ce qu'ils allaient enfin se comporter en adulte et ne plus montrer de faux-semblants... Mais il savait qu'avant, il devait lui-même mûrir et tenter de retrouver ceux qu'il avait trahis.

Mais le "Grand Chevalier" Seifer Almassy avait peur. Peur de la réaction de Squall et des autres, peur d'être rejeté, après tout, ils auraient bien raison de le faire après son comportement odieux. Mais il avait surtout peur qu'une personne en particulier se soit mis à le détester, lui le traître. Il avait mis beaucoup de temps à s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas son rival qui lui faisait peur ni le mépris de tous les SeeDs et étudiants de la BGU. C'était une femme qu'il avait beaucoup appréciés. Une femme qui avait toujours été prés de lui avant qu'il ne joigne les rangs d'Ultimecia.

Seifer : _J'ai toujours cru que je ne la respectais qu'en tant que professeur... Qu'elle me faisait le même effet qu'a tous ses élèves, un mélange de profond respect et de sympathie. Mais pas du tout... Mon cœur battait pour elle, moi le cancre du fond de la classe qui faisait son malin et elle, la plus jeune de tous les professeurs de l'université et qui s'est occupé des cas Squall et Seifer. _Quistis...

Seifer eu un soupir de désespoir. Rien que dire ce nom lui faisait revoir le visage fin de sa bien aimée. Fujin et Raijin cessèrent alors de sa chamailler pour regarder leur chef. Ils savaient ce que le jeune balafré pensait encor à l'ex-professeur n°14 qui avait été démis de ses fonctions par le trio du conseil disciplinaire. Fujin désapprouvait totalement que son chef pense à cette fille au point de tomber dans la déprime. Raijin, lui, trouvait ça triste pour son pote de se languir ainsi. Il pensait ( tien ? Bizarre) que Seifer devait prendre son courage à deux mains et aller la retrouver avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne la lui prenne. La borgne albinos et le colosse au teint marron prirent congés de leur ami pour aller pêcher. Le jeune homme se retrouva seul dans le salon de cette petite maison d'Horizon et décida qu'il était grand temps de prendre une cuite. Ouvrant le buffet, il sortit une bouteille d'alcool et un verre avant de s'asseoir sur le divan. Il but une gorgée d'alcool fort avant de poser son verre avec force sur la table basse avant de se mettre à pleurer. Il n'y avait que quand il était seul qu'il osait se laisser aller.

Seifer : Elle doit vraiment me détester. Jamais une fille comme elle ne s'acoquinerait avec un type comme moi. _T'as 19 ans et tu pleur encor comme un bébé... Et en plus tu bois... Mon pauvre Seifer ce n'est pas comme ça que tu va plaire à Quistis. Elle a toujours préféré Squall. Il est fort, lui._ Il est fort... et moi je suis faible !

Il avait dit ces derniers mots en jetant sa bouteille d'alcool à travers la pièce. Non ! Il ne boirait plus ! Il apprendrait à être fort. Avant de la retrouver, il devait apprendre à se comporter en adulte.

Seifer : Je deviendrais fort ! Pour elle !

Et cette fois, il était sur qu'il pourrait y arriver. Prenant son manteau, il sortit de la maison pour rejoindre ses compères et leur faire part de sa décision. Le soleil s'était couché et les premières étoiles se reflétaient dans les eaux calmes de l'océan.

-----------------------------------------------------

Xélana était inquiéte. La nuit était tombée et Maria n'était pas revenue ce qui voulait dire qu'un monstre sanguinaire se promenait peu être dans la BGU, prête à tout pour se nourrir. Une victime suffirait à la vampire, elle le savait. Mais une victime humaine ! Et, si elle en croyait ce que lui avait expliqué son amie, les vampires étaient d'abord attirés par leur propre sang, celui des personnes au sang proche du sien. C'était pour cette raison que Maria avait tué sa mère comme première victime.

Xélana : _Et si elle la tuait cette nuit ? Jamais elle ne viendrait au monde ! Oh Maria j'espère que tu es dans une grotte à mithril! _

La jeune femme se rhabilla et quitta son dortoir pour rejoindre celui de Max. Elle toqua à la porte du double dortoir et tomba nez à nez avec un type brun aux yeux marron clair.

Xélana : Euh... excuse-moi mais est ce que Max est là ?

Axel : MAX ! C'est ta copine !

Max : J'arrive j'arrive...

Max apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte. Axel lui souffle quelques mots à l'oreille ce qui eurent effet de donner aux joues de Max une couleur pivoine. Le jeune homme blond aux cheveux en pétard ferma doucement la porte du dortoir après être sorti de la chambre.

Max : Salut Xéla... qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu respecte toujours le couvre feu d'habitude.

Xélana : Oui mais je suis inquiéte Maria n'est pas rentrée. J'ai peur qu'elle... Elle se sent tellement mal après avoir fait ça...

La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se rappelait la dernière fois que la vampire avait obligé Maria à tuer. Son amie n'avait pas parlé de la journée et avait faillit se tuer en prenant une énorme dose de somnifère et d'antidépresseurs. Max pris son ami dans ses bras. Il savait à quoi elle pensait, lui aussi avait eu peur pour la jeune directrice de la BGU quand c'était arrivé. Et puis Maria pouvait changer le passé si la vampire tuait Quistis avant l'heure.

Max : Ne t'en fait pas on ira la chercher avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. Et puis, tant que nous avons son souvenir, tant que nous sommes là, on peut être sûre qu'elle n'a pas changé le passé.

Xélana : Tu as sans doute raison... mais j'ai si peur pour elle ! C'est ma meilleur amie ! Et elle est capable de faire une bêtise je le sais !

Max : Chute... Tout va bien se passer. On la trouvera avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose. Je te le promets.

Xélana se sentait bien dans les bras de ce garçon. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose d'important mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Le souvenir d'un jour de pluie lui revenait en mémoire.

-------------------------------------

14 ans plus tard...

-------------------------------------

Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns regardait par la fenêtre de son dortoir. Dehors, la pluie tombait drue et sa meilleure amie était encor à l'extérieur à s'entraîner. Du haut de ses 13 ans et demi, Xélana était sans doute l'une des meilleurs de sa classe et ressemblait déjà beaucoup à sa mère. On toqua à la porte. Quand Xélana ouvrit, ce fut pour découvrir une jeune fille d'environ 14 ans, ses cheveux blonds coiffés en queue de cheval complètement trempée par la pluie diluvienne. Elle avait un parapluie à la main mais il semblait avoir été inutile. Maria était superbe, comme d'habitude malgré son uniforme trempé. Mais ce jour ci, elle semblait encor plus joyeuse qu'a l'ordinaire. Les deux amies s'assiérent côte à côté sur le lit de Maria.

Xélana : Regarde moi ça tu es toute mouillée. Si Miss Trèpe te voyait comme ça elle te punirait !

Maria : Maman n'a rien à dire là dessus.

Xélana : Mais tu avais un parapluie ! Et on dirait que tu ne t'en es pas servi...

Maria : C'était trop tard quand j'ai commencé à m'en servir... Xéla je suis amoureuse !

Xélana : C'est vrai ? C'est génial ! De qui ? Comment il était ?

Maria : C'est lui qui m'a donné ce parapluie. Alors qu'il était sec il m'a dit "Tien ! Prend le tu va t'enrhumer"

Xélana : Mais qui ?

Les deux jeunes filles étaient excitées comme des puces. L'une voulait absolument savoir sur qui son amie avait jeté son dévolu et l'autre était toute joyeuse de ressentir enfin le sentiment amoureux.

Maria : Ben... C'est Max Almassy...

Le monde de Xélana sembla s'écrouler. Elle aussi était amoureuse de ce garçon si gentil et prévenant. Mais elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec sa meilleure amie. Malgré son jeun age, la fille de Squall connaissait les ravages que la rivalité amoureuse pouvait faire entre deux amies proches. Elle l'avait lue dans beaucoup de livres et, à chaque fois, ça finissait très mal.

Xélana : Félicitation ! Quand est ce que tu va lui dire ?

Maria : Je ne sais pas... je ne me sens pas encor prête mais je l'aime de tout mon cœur si tu savais !

--------------------------------------------

14 ans plus tôt

--------------------------------------------

Xélana : _Je le sais... Je l'aime tellement et pourtant... Je ne veux pas te perdre Maria même si je dois sacrifier cet amour caché pour rester ton amie_

Max : Tu devrais aller te coucher... Je te promets que demain nous chercherons Maria.

La jeune femme acquiesça puis repartie en direction de son dortoir. Elle s'arrêta un instant après avoir entendu une porte se refermer et se retourna. Xélana soupira avant de lâcher.

Xélana : Je t'aime Max...

Puis la jeune fille regagna le dortoir double.

-----------------------------------------------

Le soleil brillait déjà fortement. Elle ne se rappelait de rien mais elle sentait le goût su sang dans sa bouche. Elle avait recommencé, elle n'avait pas été assez prudente. Non loin, il y avait les débris du vaisseau Balambien qu'elle avait piloté la veille. La vampire avait du le quitter en marche pour chercher une proie. Maria entendit des bruits de pas. Elle sut qui c'était avant même de les regarder. 4 personnes en uniforme de SeeD dont ses amis. Ils avaient du la retrouver grâce à la carcasse du vaisseau.

Maria : _Je ne suis qu'un monstre... J'ai encor tué froidement cette nuit. J'ai bu le sang d'une personne !_

A cette pensée, Maria ne put s'empêcher de vomir. Elle ne voulait pas de ce sang. Elle ne voulait pas rester souillée. Cette bouillasse rouge sortant se sa bouche l'écœurait. Elle s'écœurait elle-même. Xélana s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras.

Xélana : Ne te met pas dans cet état... ce n'est pas ta faute...

SeeD1 : Je croyais que ce vaisseau avait été emprunté par Miss Trèpe et son équipe ? On espérait les retrouver ici.

Maria : Vous ne les trouverez pas ici... Ma mè... Quistis a disparu et les deux SeeDs qui l'accompagnait sont morts. Ils ont été attaqués par des Galbadiens. J'étais là bas j'ai assisté de loin à la scène. Je gardais le vaisseau.

Les deux SeeDs parurent se contenter de cette excuse mais on lisait une certaine inquiétude sur leur visage.

SeeD2 : Vous semblez malade mademoiselle. On devrait vous reconduire à la BGU pour vous soigner.

Alors que le SeeD allait aider Maria à se relever, Max n'attendit pas plus et pris son amie dans ses bras. Tout bas, il lui susurra :

Max : Si tu savais la peur que tu nous as causé. Et qu'est ce qui ta pris de suivre ta mère ?

Maria : Je voulais le voir... voir mon père... mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Ils ont emmenés ma mère à Galbadia. C'est tout ce que je sais. Ils voulaient ma mère.

Ils embarquèrent ensembles dans un autre vaisseau Balambien direction, la BGU.

--------------------------------------------

Tout se passait comme prévu. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs tout en regardant ses scientifiques travailler. C'était très intéressant de voir avec quelle rapidité ils avaient accepté de travailler sur ce projet. Elle avait réussit à leur faire retirer le mot étique de la bouche. Il n'y avait plus que le résultat qui comptait. Le génome humain était très intéressant et le modifier était un véritable défit pour les petits scientifiques Galbadiens. Le laboratoire n'était pas aussi bien équipé qu'à Estar mais le résultat était le même. Le projet G-Force avait commencé.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Salut à tous ! Cette fois j'ai de vrai remarques à faire sur ce chapitre...

1. Super le combat de Quistis non ? J'en suis assez fière. J'ai beaucoup aimé essayé de décrire l' OuterSpace. Et l'éclaire bleu, tout ça... j'ai longtemps imaginé la scène... enfin bref si vous voulez comprendre ce qui s passe, il faudra patienter.

2.Ouai ! J'ai pu enfin placer une scène avec mon Seiferounnet ! Je le trouve trop mignon comme personnage. Là j'ai voulut faire ressortir le fait qu'il n'est qu'un enfant qui a fait une grosse bêtise et qui a peur de l'assumer... Et puis, après avoir lu les fics de Jalk Thorn Quistis I, II et le début du III j'ai pas pu résister à ajouter le fait qu'il est amoureux de Quistis. C'est vrai quoi ! Il n'y a qu'eux qui restent à peu prés célibataires ! ( Ben oui faisons le compte : Selphie + Irvineenfin presque, Squall et Linoa, La bibliothécaire + Zell... )Fujin et Raijin ça se voit trop qu'ils s'adorent je pouvait pas mettre Fujin avec mon Seiferounnet... ça l'aurait pas fait et en plus Seifer et Quistis sont mes personnages préférés de FF8 donc autant les rendrent amoureux... Je sais Seifer va épouser une autre femme avec qui il va avoir Max mais c'est pas une raison pour ne pas les rendrent amoureux... Je suis sadique hein ? Ouai on me le dit souvent...

3. Vous avez sans doute remarqué que j'ai pas arrêter de mettre un commentaire sur l'état dut soleil à la fin de mes paragraphes... Ce doit être chiant non ? Mais bon je m'explique. J'ai voulut faire ressortir que tout se passait à peu prés en même temps. Et puis ça me permet de situer à peu prés l'heure à laquelle se passe les divers évènements... Et ça fait joli aussi. Très poétique... (**Aeris Hikari mode Hystérique** : Waaaa ! Seiferounnet dans le couché de soleil ! **Aeris's Best Friend Ryujin** : BAFF ! **Aeris Hikari** : Merci Ryu... )

Bon ! Après cette tentative ratée de faire de l'humour, je déclare que je me retire de l'humour sur commentaire...

4. C'est beau l'amour mais ça peut aussi être très triste. Surtout quand ce sont deux amies qui aiment un même garçon... J'ai eu cette idée après avoir vu un épisode de Live Hina. Si si je vous jure !

Bon j'arrête avec mes idioties.

Je crois que c'est l'heure des remerciements

Ylith : J'adore ta fan fic, elle est génial continue ! Et encor merci pour ta review et tes MP d'encouragement.

Baron Noir : Mon très cher Baron ! Je te remercie franchement de ton soutien et j'ai hâte de lire la suite de Terra et Lunenoir. Si ! Je t'assure !

LinoaRouge XIII : Merci beaucoup de ton soutien. J'ai été très contente de te faire lire le passage sur Seifer car j'avais vraiment besoin d'une autre opinion féminine que la mienne.

Ryujin : Ma meilleur amie. Rétablis toi vite ! Je suis trop inquiéte pour toi ma puce !

A tous les autres : Merci d'avoir lu cette fan fiction qui est très amateur et franchement assez bof non ?. En tout cas merci baucoup


	8. Chapitre8 : Comming Soon

Pour cause de formatage de mon ordinateur, le chapitre 8 que j'avait commencé à été effacé... Il arrivera donc assez tard. Désolée... En attendant ben je vous conseil de lire une des fan fiction de Ylith ou de Baron Noir...

Bisou à tous !


End file.
